The Blade and the Whetstone
by JennaO
Summary: "But now I know I am like the blade and he is like the whetstone - I am too strong to break so easily, and I become better, sharper, every time I touch him." This is my attempt at the scene in the hotel room. It s my first fanfiction, so I am thankful for reviews :) Divergent is not mine.


**Allegiant, p. 415-416: **

**"'****I love you, you know,' I say.**

**'I know,' he replies. **

**With a quirk of his eyebrows, he bends and wraps an arm around my legs, throwing me over his shoulder. A laugh bursts from my mouth, half joy and half nerves, and he carries me across the room, dropping me unceremoniously on the couch.**

**He lies down next to me, and I run my fingers over the flames wrapping around his rib cage. He is strong, and lithe, and certain. **

**And he is mine.**

**I fit my mouth to his." **

We kiss and there is something new to the kiss, a certainty that was never there before, something burning where our lips and our bodies touch.

It´s as if he can´t decide where to put his hands, where to touch. His fingers flutter across my bare stomach, lightly caressing the sensitive flesh, making me shudder. He touches my neck, holding my face in place while we kiss. Then his fingers travel down over the birds on my collarbone. His hands shiver as he moves them lower and nerves explode in my stomach, making me lightheaded. And then I feel his fingertips, very hesitatingly, grazing my chest.

I gasp against his mouth and suddenly I want to be closer to him, closer still. My hands run across the planes of his chest, up to his face, into his hair and it´s not enough. He is not close enough. My hands clutch at his back, pressing against the strong muscles there.

My fingers slip inside the waistband of his jeans and brush against a second layer of fabric, and it occurs to me that I have seen him in his underwear only once before, when I sneaked into his bed at Amity headquarters after a nightmare. I was nervous and afraid of his bareness then and at the same time wanted to forget myself in his presence because of the guilt over Will´s death.

I am still nervous, but I know today is different.

I swallow and my fingers slide around his waist to the front of his jeans and although my hands are shaking, I manage to undo the button.

He breaks away from where he was kissing my neck and looks at me, a look in his eyes that makes something in my stomach blaze up.

We both sit up a little and he fumbles to remove his pants and I have to swallow again. His briefs are Abnegation grey and I can see _it_ outlined beneath them.

Not it._ Him_.

I gulp, and I realize what we´re about to do.

Before nerves can take over, I kiss him again, our lips and our tongues colliding and we´re panting between kisses. I want this.

He grips my hips with both hands and I can feel his need. It´s as strong as mine. But he hesitates to undress me further, because he knows of my fear. I take a deep breath and slide the rest of my clothing down my legs and let it fall to the floor.

Before he gets a chance to look too closely at my body I press myself into him. He groans and shifts so he presses me into the couch.

And then I feel him for the first time. A hollow, weightless feeling spreads in my stomach and my hands start to shake like they did on top of the Hancock building right before I flew into the night. But it´s not pure adrenaline that´s racing through my body, it is something else–longing. Want.

Tobias shifts a little and nothing is between us anymore. I feel him right _there_ and I am not panicking, I am not even nervous anymore. _This is right_.

He stares into my eyes and swallows. "Tris, I… don´t want to hurt you." I press a finger to his lips. "I want this. This is right." I tell him and he nods a little. We both brace ourselves and he moves and pushes into me a little.

I gasp. I can feel him _inside_ of me. The feeling is so different and overwhelming I don´t know how to bear it. I cling to his shoulders for grounding. He stops moving and presses his forehead to mine. He´s breathing heavily and his eyes are closed, his face tense. I touch my fingers to his jaw, to his lips.

"It´s okay," I whisper, "just keep going." And he does.

Now he really is a part of me, and I am a part of him, because no space separates our bodies. We are one.

When he stops again he looks at me, his eyes full of wonder, and kisses my lips gently. I kiss him back and my fingers curl themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck and the kiss becomes more heated, passionate.

Tobias starts to move again, sliding back and forth slowly, and I sigh into his mouth. His lips leave my mouth and start to travel down my throat. My hands slide over the Dauntless symbol on his back and clutch at his broad shoulders, holding myself closer to him.

I stare at his face, slightly contorted and so beautiful, as he opens his eyes. His gaze is smoldering, burning its way through my body and taking everything with it on the way.

I don´t care what kind of noises I emit. I register Tobias making similar ones and they are the most beautiful sounds. I keep my eyes open as I let the fire consume me.

He is so strong, but now the muscles in his arms are shaking from supporting himself on top of me. He lets himself fall down, half onto me, half next to me.

Even though he is gone from my body, the connection we just established remains.

We lie together on the couch for a long time, our bodies pressed together, facing each other, looking into each other´s eyes. We don´t have to say anything, because words could never be strong enough for what I know is in both our hearts, and minds.

He reaches out and touches a hand to my cheek and slides it down to my mouth. My lips part a little, forming a soft kiss against his finger. His mouth opens, but he doesn´t say anything, just smiles and leans in to kiss me.


End file.
